Total Drama Omega Island!
by Okamisove
Summary: 22 campers will star in this new hit reality show on television to compete for 1 billion Poké! Hosted by Okami the Leafeon, and Takeshi the Jolteon!
1. Intro

"Hey! Okami here! I'm gonna do 2 stories at once! I'm gonna host this awesome show with my co host, Takeshi." a Leafeon said on the docks of an island.

"YEAH! NAMES TAKESHI!" a Jolteon yelled happily out loud. "IM GONNA HOST THIS SUPER SEXY AWESOME REALITY TV SHOW!" "...okay... This is only a commercial. The sign ups are down below. Only 35 Pokemon are going to be accepted. The lucky winners are going to star in the show." Okami said.

"They will BATTLE IT OUT!" Takeshi yelled once more. "The contestants will spend MANY days here in this crazy summer camp." Okami continued. "They will compete in teams, and face the judgment of their own fellow campers. In three days. One team will win a challenge, and the other team will have to vote a fellow teammate out. The camper will walk on the dock of rejection, get on the loser boat, and leave the island for the rest of the game."

"Meaning, the last camper on the island will be rewarded with LOTS of fame, and a small fortune." Takeshi said as he held up a chest full of diamonds, and gold.

Authors note!

The story was taken down because of the sign up sheet. I shall continue the story. I STILL have the accepted OC's so no need of re-entries.


	2. Meeting campers part 1

Chapter 1: meeting campers Part 1.

"Welcome back! Hope you made some popcorn and a soda cause we're about to start the introductions!" Takeshi yelled as Okami sighed. "Yay...we told them they'll stay on a fancy tropical island, so if they act a little ticked off cause we're staying in a crummy island, that's probably why." Then suddenly a boat swam up to the island. "Anyways, lets meet our first eleven campers here. Which are the girls." Okami continued.

The first pokemon stepped out. She is a Mareep that looked pretty nervous. "Our first female camper is the sheep lady, Indigo!" Takeshi exclaimed. "Hi... Is this where we are staying? Because it looked better on the brochure." She said while looking around. "Yes it is, now stand over there by the purple flag okay? Good. Now go." Okami said as Indigo walked towards the pole. "Hm... It does look more challenging this way." She quietly said to herself as she carried her purse.

The second camper who filed off the ship was a Swellow. She landed on the ground and looked around with her fierce eyes. "Our second female camper is Tally! What's up girl!?" Takeshi asked as Tally just scoffed. "THIS is the island we're staying at?" She asked irritatingly. "That's the idea chicken wing. Now stand over there near the yellow flag." Okami said coldly as she gave him a glare. "Okay! Now go stand over there please!" Takeshi politely said. Tally said nothing as she walked to the pole. "Jerk..." She muttered under her breath.

The next Pokemon was a Bellosom that gracefully danced off the ship and bowed towards the hosts. "Not too shabby." Takeshi whispered under his breath. "Hi! You two look so familiar!" "Okay...say hello to Belinda." Okami said as Belinda walked past Takeshi. "Hey cutie~" Belinda said as she winked at him and walked towards Okami. "So Belinda, you can stand over there near the purple flag." Okami said. "Okay!" She said as she twirled over to the pole. "...I like that girl!" Takeshi said. "Whatever..." Okami replied. He didn't really care for a lot of things, especially Takeshi.

The next Pokemon was a Glameow that a black bow around her neck and looked pretty annoyed once she got a good view of the island. "Mimi! How's it going?" Takeshi asked. "Ugh. Why are we in a rotten island? This will just make me even MORE ugly!" She replied annoyingly. "I mean, what if my makeup falls out! I'll be ruined!" She whined as Okami got more, and more, and MORE irritated by this stupidly annoying cat. "Just stand near the yellow pole before I DO SOMETHING TO YOU THAT WILL MAKE EVERYONE INCLUDING ARCEUS LOOK AWAY AND THROW UP!" Okami snapped as he saw shocked faces look at him. Even Takeshi. "Okay okay! Jeez, calm down." Mimi said as she walked to the yellow flag. "...sorry. I kinda got a little irritated..." Okami gloomily said. "A little?" Takeshi replied.

The next boat arrived at the docks and a really, REALLY beautiful Glaceon walked out of the boat. She was taller than the average Eeveelution, almost taller than Okami, and her body was slimmer which caused Takeshi, and even Belinda to droll at her. Okami on the other hand, was immune to the sexiness of her and just sat there. "Hello!" She said to the hosts. "Is this the island? It looks pretty wasted." "Yeah whatever, this is Liz. Our first Eeveelution camper." Okami said. "You are soooo good looking there my little Glaceon..." Takeshi swooned over her and she just giggled. "Thank you!" Liz replied as she turned towards Okami but to her surprise, he was just sitting there, not interested at all. "Just go to the purple flag okay?" Okami said. "Kay!" Liz replied as she walked towards the purple flag. And she was met by a little Bellosom drooling at her. "Oh boy..."

The next boat arrived and a Kirlia jumped off and floated down safely onto the docks. "Our next camper is the girl of wonders, Maya!" Takeshi said. "Girl of wonders?" She said as Takeshi shrugged. "Out of ideas." Takeshi replied as Maya rolled her eyes. The things that were on the side of her head are golden and she has silver bracelets. "You are going to the yellow flag over there." Okami said as Maya started to walk towards the yellow pole.

The next ship swam towards the docks and a Leafeon stepped out. She was much different than the other Leafeons. Her eyes were a beautiful indigo color, her paws were a shiny silver instead of brown, and the leaf on her forehead is bigger. "The next contestant is a VERY good looking Leafeon, Tsubaki!" Takeshi said in excitement as Okami just rolled his eyes. "Um, hi. Is this the island? Cause um, I don't this is the right place." She asked shyly as Okami walked to her. "This is the island. Do me a favor and stand near that purple flag okay?" Okami politely asked her as she nodded, picked up her bag, and walked over to the flag. "Wow, you were polite for once!" Takeshi exclaimed as Okami glared at him. "Your not gonna see that often." He replied.

The next contestant was a Riolu. Her fur was all plain white instead of blue and black. "Hey! What's up!? I'm coming in!" She yelled as she jumped off the ship and lands doing a handstand as Takeshi clapped his paws. "Nice trick there! Can you tach me how to do that?" He asked as Okami bumbled him in the back of his head. "We're not here for that. Anyways, hello Hokkyokuken." Okami greeted. "Oh, just call me Kyo." She replied as she flipped and landed on her feet. "Just stand near the yellow flag already." Okami said as Kyo walked to the pole.

The next ship carried two Pokemon. One was a shiny Eevee that has a red lily on her right ear and she is also wearing a red collar around her neck. The other was just a regular Glaceon that also looked taller than the average Eeveelution. Takeshi whistled. "Real nice. REAL nice!" Takeshi said as he drooled at them both as the little shiny Eevee giggled. "Welcome to the dreaded island of horrors, also known as Total Drama Omega island." Okami said glumly. "Hi!" The little Eevee said excitingly. "Do you got the right place here? Where's the five star buffet?" The Glaceon asked. "About 6.5 miles from here. Anyways, this is Blake and Weiss!" Takeshi exclaimed. "I'm gonna be nice and let you two be on the same team. Go to the purple flag." Okami said as they nodded and walked to the pole until Blake started to rub her head on Okami's leg and purring and Okami just looked at her weird. "Uh Blake, do you mind?" He asked as Blake looked up at him "Just call me Kitten! And you need to stop being grumpy!" She told him. "Whatever just go okay?" Okami said as she just walked to the pole. "...you DO need to stop being grumpy." Takeshi reminded Okami as he just glared at him.

At last, the final ship arrived and the last contestant was ANOTHER Glaceon. But she was also different. Her fur color was a lot brighter so that means she is a shiny. Which also caused Takeshi to drool at her. "Our last female contestant is the shiny queen, Aurora!" Takeshi said excitingly as Aurora looked at them shyly. "H-Hi...nice to m-meet you all." She quietly said. "I-Is it safe here? It looks pretty dangerous..." "Oh don't worry babe, I'll take care of ya." Takeshi said quietly as she walked closer until Okami grabbed him by the neck with his vine. "Excuse him, he's mentally retarded." He said as he threw him into the water. "HELP! I CANT SWIM!" Takeshi yelled flailing around in the water. "Idiots will float." Okami replied as he looked at Aurora who had a shocked face. "Will you do me a favor and stand near the yellow flag?" Okami asked as she said nothing and walked away in fear.

"Well then, that's all for today." Okami said as he used his vine to pull Takeshi out of the water. "Thank you all so much for watching the first episode. In the next one, we shall meet the next eleven campers, which are the guys." Okami said. "See you next time on, TOTAL. DRAMA. OMEGA. ISLAND!" Takeshi yelled as he and Okami waved to the camera.

Remember to review, follow, and favorite the story and me! Check out my other story as well!


End file.
